Old Memories
by timeturneruser
Summary: Please just read the authiors note at the bottom of the page
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was trying to get over the death of his Godfather but the dreams and nightmares kept coming back. He finally requested the headmaster send him a book on oculmency he was currently reading through and it was also helping sort the memories and block them away.

He was out side when he noticed a woman trip he knew the headmaster once again had him on guard detail and Tonks was guarding him. But seeing as he was in the middle of sorting memories old memories when he was a baby popped up.

He laughed at them it was the first time in a while he laughed but it didn't go unnoticed by Tonks. " quiet of there Harry before I hex you into next week."

But Harry was to much in a good mood to care what Tonks had just said " why Nym- Nym that isn't fair I cant use magic."

Tonks face went red with anger because she hated her first name but then realized he was calling her a name he used to when he was a baby. " Harry Potter how did you remember that name that was years ago but if u want please call me Nym."

He patted the bench she came over and sat down and he told her is tale but by the end they were both crying over the lose of sirus and wept they held each other for comfort. " Nym I also remember my parents putting a block of magic that they would remove on my 11th birthday. Since they are died they were unable to how can I get the block removed."

Nym pulled her head " Harry that's not good we must get you to the headmaster because it could end up killing if you don't."

He was shocked it would kill him but why? Then he remembered a story of a person who had there magic blocked and it exploded when is magic built up. Nym grabbed his hand and dragged him to Figs house. They flooed to grim auld place and the headmaster was in the same place " Tonks why did you bring young Harry here."

She rambled off the story the headmaster face went white he waved his wand over Harry and stumbled back. " we need to release it slowly or it will him I am afraid as result of this he cant stay at Privet drive and thus the blood wards will fall."

For the next couple of weeks the order moved the Dursleys to a safe house and changed there and put wards around the home and Mr. Dursley a new job. Harry was slowly released he and Tonks hung out got to know each other and also played some games. Finally On his birthday the last block was removed and he was placed in bed because he passed out.

Harry got the next morning and looked in the mirror before he took a shower and as soon as he did a double take. He noticed he was taller and he didn't look malnourished and the muscle he was supposed to have was there and he had no need for glasses he quickly took a shower for today his training would be begin.

As he took anther look in the mirror well dressing he noticed he needed a shave and he wished he never had to shave it was annoying. As soon as he thought that the stubble vanished he thought ' maybe I am like Tonks a meta something he closed his eyes and thought on getting rid of his scar and having red streaks in his hair.'

He opened his eyes and he looked and he was what he wanted he jumped for joy and ran downstairs. He ran to the kitchen and he could sense something was behind the door waiting to jump out at him. He paused he stood and slowly opened the door and saw it was dark and he focused on seeing in the dark and like the night vision goggles did for soliders he could see in the dark.

He saw his friends and the adults bent over ready to pop up to surprise for his birthday he smirked and was willing test his new powers he looked away and throw a wand less flash the same as a flash bang grenade. He heard the screams and he sneak in and saw Tonks grabbed her and kissed her on the lips and it turned into snogging. By the time everyone could see they saw him making out with Tonks.

He stopped and looked around " hi guys why are you all doing here and up for that matter."

He tried keeping a straight face.

They were trying to form a sentence but Harry started to laugh Hermione regained her senses " Harry could you know we throwing you a party."

Harry smirked " well lets see today is my Birthday and the lights are off in the kitchen and its unnatural dark. Plus I looked in and saw you all ducked down." he looked at moody at this point " CONSTANT VIGLIANCE."

Nobody thought his story was strange giving what he went through but Ginny did find it strange why he looked different " but why did you dye your hair and how did you put a glamour over your scar."

Everybody started to notice that he smirked " I am sure Nym here has the answer for she is a expert in the field."

Everyone looked to her and didn't notice Harry change his hair to how she had hers she gasped " he is a metamorphous."

Author notes- Alright this isn't a story I am not going to finish and I didn't even detail out this chapter I am asking someone else to take it and work with it. If you want to take this story just email me and it is yours and I will give you any more ideals I have for it if you want. I will be putting more stories out like this just be sure to look for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
